Chaos assassin
by walkawayfromthat21
Summary: Do you think we'll make it/ I don't know but we have to try. Percy gets forgotten along with his sister Charisse  Purplerose328 occ   I don't own charisse purplerose328 does.


**I don't won Percy Jackson or Charisse Aguiluz, Purplerose328 does**

Third Person's POV

"BANG" Percy slammed his head on his bunk for the third time. His half-sister got worried about him.

"Percy, will you stop banging your head on the bed? You'll end up getting brain damage." Charisse, a girl with ultra-black hair and purple glasses pointed out to Percy.

Percy glanced on his half-sister before saying "I don't care! Annabeth cheated on me! I have nothing to live for!" Charisse muttered something before saying. "Percy, You're not the only one who feel betrayed and back–stab!" She thought about seeing Hermes with other girls before sighing in exasperation.

Suddenly Jack, who is known as the 'ego person' but somehow everybody loves him, ran in. He quickly went for his bunk getting a $20 then knocking Charisse over then yelled" Hey!" "Keep quiet!" Charisse gave Jack a death glare. Never make a demigod at the same time, an Egyptian mad. Jack ran out of the cabin in fear something bad may happen and to avoid any damage.

Then, a person flashed in, he looked about maybe a man in early 20's (their 17). He has shaggy blond hair which looked like pale yellow in the sun and with black eyes like a void. Silence engulfed them as the two half-siblings stared at their new unexpected visitor.

"Who are you?" Percy managed to say breaking the silence. The man just smiled and introduced himself," I am Chaos, and I came here with an offer."

Nico's POV

_How could Annabeth cheat on Percy? _Nico thought, as he walked in the woods of Camp-Half Blood. Suddenly he got a sick gut feeling, that only happens when either someone died or…No. "Percy! Charisse!" he yelled running out of the woods. People looked at him like he was crazy; _Chaos can't be here he died a long time ago_. He ran into the Poseidon Cabin, only to late all that was left was a note that read

_Dear anybody,_

_If you're reading this then you know we left. Charisse and I couldn't stand it anymore, I guess people like Jack better than us._

_There's Charisse in the background telling me to hurry up, if you want to tell anybody you can, maybe they care about us._

_We will not tell you where we are but we're safe_

_Sincerely, Percy Jackson & Charisse Aguiluz_

I ran to the big house, "Chiron, Percy and Charisse are missing!" he said panting. Chiron looked up from…doing something "oh dear, maybe you should go tell Poseidon, I mean it is his son and daughter" Chiron said sadly. " Do you know where I can find him?" I asked

"try Olympus-" Chiron stopped because I was already out the door, heading for Olympus.

30 minutes later

I walked into the lobby of the empire state building, I went to the doorman then asked "600th floor, please" he looked up from his newspaper then replied "no 600th floor, kiddo" I frowned, then said "the hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson and his sister, Charisse Aguiluz are missing, now give me the key!" his eyes widen. He then gave me a solid gold key "don't have anyone in there with you" "I know."

When I got into the elevator I watched the numbers go up _100…200…300…400…500…600 "DING"_ the elevator stopped to a new beautiful Olympus. As I walked by the muses played songs for the other gods there. I made it to the doors of the throne room, I pushed them open to find almost all the gods in there expect Aphrodite, Ares, and Mr. D. Even my dad was there!

"What are you doing here, son of Hades" Zeus demanded. I brought out the letter, walked up to Poseidon and gave him the letter with the words "I'm sorry". He looked at the letter, read it then his eyes started to tear up "no…No…NO!" he screamed then threw the letter down "Really, Fish breath, that dramatic?" Athena said smirking. "Shut up, Owl Head, Percy and Charisse are gone, GONE!" he screamed "What? You mean Charisse is gone?" Hermes asked walking up to see the letter. "Gone…" he whispered. He looked sad. "when did you find this?" Zeus asked "I had a bad feeling then when I came I found the note" Zeus thought for a minute, then ordered the gods "Go send search parties, for Poseidon. _Your not going to find them_ thought Nico

Charisse's POV

"what's this offer?" I asked. Chaos smiled "I have been watching you-" "WOAH! Stocker alert" Percy screamed "-and how you have compared, made fun of by your half-brother, Jack, right? Anyway, I wanted to know if you will became part of my army, as assassins, to destroy evil." Percy and I looked at each other then said "Yes." Chaos smiled at us then ordered "Take my hand" We each gave him one of our hands, Then we flashed to a beautiful place. It was sparking black with flashing different colors, grey floors and a white couch with wolf fur on it. It was beautiful. "This is the place you're going to stay, but for now come with me, we will meet the army so far." We came into a room with a fountain with white/blue water coming out of it. We came into a room with some familiar faces. There was Zoe, the old hunter of Artemis, Calypso, the daughter of Atlas, Beckendorf and Silena.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked. Silena answered "Percy,we joined Chaos…well because the underworld was boring, He told us you were coming, that's what made us leave" Zoe and Calypso nodded.

Third Person

Percy and Charisse looked at another then said "I'm happy to be here, Chaos, but how did you able to get everybody without the gods noticing?" Chaos smirked "The gods are blind, for Beckendorf and Selena, I just but their fake soul to take their place, it goes for the rest or you guys…not Percy or Charisse, that's harder." Percy and Charisse nodded then exclaimed "Oh, I get it"

Chaos smiled "Now are you ready to kick butt, or are you going to wimp out?" "KICK BUTT" we all exclaimed "okay here are your new names"

Percy: Alpha(head assassin)

Charisse: Green crystal(second head assassin)

Zoe: Electra (First in army)

Calypso: Black star (spy)

Selena: White star (second spy)

Beckendorf: Void (Weapon maker)

"Now get to-" BANG! A noise sounded in the hallway. Chaos smirked "Guess you get a first handed try at fighting with your new weapons"

Percy's Weapon was the same but glowed with power, as the same for Charisse's sword, Zoe's bow had different arrows and bow, the others had weapons but they were invisible "Off you go" Chaos waved his hand dismissing

Another bang was heard, the started to run to find something horrible.


End file.
